


someone to lean on

by Anonymous



Series: Charles, Oliver, and Percy [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Other, post-FBAWTFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: post-FBAWTFT after Percy is found and Oliver finds him at the hospital





	someone to lean on

“Where is he!?” 

The booming voice had the aurors turning and whipping their wands out in a second. They glared down the man hurrying down the hall towards Percival Graves’ room where he was being monitored.

“Who are you?” Abernathy demanded, raising his wand in preparation to stun. 

“Where is he? I need to see if he’s alive, if he’s  _ breathing!”  _ The large man snapped, but stopped in his tracks and raised his hands.

The aurors gave the man a once over. He was tall, over six foot, and dark-skinned with a hint of stubble around his jaw. He was also very handsome which was noted by every single auror there. 

“Are you family?” Auror Johnson asked, raising her wand in warning. 

...

Inside the room, Percival stirred. His whole body was either throbbing or burning in some capacity and he was half-delirious with a mixture of pain, fever, and drugs. He could hear outside the room though and was startled into wakefulness by Oliver’ deep, powerful voice. Percival whimpered and his hand twitched on the bed. 

“Daddy” He mumbled to himself desperately. 

He focused hard, and painfully managed to make the door shake on its hinges and start to open.

…

Oliver was mid-argument with an irate Abernathy, who was not enjoying this man towering over him and almost yelling in his face, when the door to Percival’s room creaked open. Before anyone could stop him, Oliver had disappeared into the room and was at Percival’s side. Percival groaned in pain as Oliver’ reached his side and tried to reach up for him. Oliver shushed him and took hold of Percival’s face in his hand.  

“Percy, are you alright? Are you alright!?” He asked, scanning Percival’s face for any sign of obvious or severe injury. 

Percival coughed, and in a moment of weakness from drugs, fever, and severe pain, started crying. He whimpered and hiccuped as tears rolled down his cheeks, and he tried again to reach for Oliver. The aurors were watching from the doorway, wands still at their sides but no longer ready to stun. They were more captivated by the man standing over their boss with an expression of pure protectiveness and gentleness on his face.

Oliver hushed Percival, wiping away a tear, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Shhh, shhhh. It’s okay, my boy. Daddy’s here, Daddy's here, you’re fine.”

“Daddy” Percy hiccuped. “Hurts. Where’s papa? I want papa!” He coughed and a small sob broke out as the cough jarred his painful ribs. 

Oliver petted his boy’s sweat-dampened hair and took hold of Percy’s hand. “I know, baby, I know. The healers here are gonna get you all fixed up, I’m sure. Papa will get here soon, he’s in Denmark right now, but he’s on his way. You’re gonna get fixed up right away” Oliver said, quickly turning to glare at the aurors. 

The aurors simply stared back; they couldn’t hear all the conversation because they knew that their boss would kill them for amplifying anything. But they could see the exchange and Director Graves was clearly crying while the other man was gently holding him and trying to calm him. It was strange to watch; none of them had ever seen the director so vulnerable and definitely hadn’t seen him willing to let someone take care of him. 

“Daddy” Percival sobbed. “Hurts, make it stop!”

Oliver bit his lip and looked pleadingly at the aurors. “Can you… get him something? Anyone? Please. He’s in pain” He said, his voice now gentle and diplomatic.

Abernathy nodded, and waved his wand to summon a healer. He then stepped into the room, next to Oliver and cleared his throat. “Who are you, sir? What’s your relation to director Graves?” He asked firmly. 

Oliver sighed. “I’m- it’s complicated. A very close friend. He… doesn’t have any family so I’m all he’s got.” Percival whimpered again and reached for Oliver, who took his hand and kissed it gently. “I’m right here, Percy, I’m not going anywhere, ok? Abernathy, one of your people from work is here, alright?”

“‘Nathy?” Percival mumbled, tears still falling down his cheeks. “Please don’t hurt my daddy” He begged, starting to cry harder again. “Please, Mr Abernathy, don’t hurt daddy.”

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed, and Abernathy looked slightly scandalised and shocked before fixing his face and looking calm again. Despite the shit he was given by the general department, Abernathy was excellent at his job and had a very professional demeanour when he tried. 

“Percival, I promise not to hurt your daddy” He said quietly so no one else could overhear. “Ok? No one’s hurting daddy.”

“Ok” Percival said, wincing in pain as his rib twinged. “Hurts, daddy.”

The healer walked in with perfect timing, carrying a potion. “Hello, Mr Graves. I need you to drink this for me, and it’ll stop hurting,” She said, sitting Percival up and bringing the glass to his mouth. 

Percival wriggled grumpily, and Oliver sighed and took hold of Percival’s face again. “Percival, do what the lady says. You want the hurt to stop, right? Didn’t I say I’d make the hurt go away? So drink the potion, baby, and the hurt will stop.”

Percy whimpered but nodded and drank the potion the healer gave him. He pulled a face at the taste and laid back down, eyes fluttering. “Mmm. Tired, daddy” He mumbled.

“Go on, sleep, Perc. It’s safe, daddy’s here, and Papa will be here when you wake up. Daddy and Mr Abernathy need to talk anyway, so I think it’s time for you to nap” Oliver murmured, petting Percy’s hair and watching his eyes close and body go slack. 

Oliver gently extracted his hand from under Percival’s and stepped back from the bed with Abernathy. Abernathy closed the door with a wave of his hand and folded his arms. “So, I think I’d like to know everything about you and Director Graves. Firstly, who are you and how do you know Director Graves?”

Oliver sighed. “My name’s Oliver Johnson. Percival and I met a while ago, when i was over here for business. I ended up staying, and the two of us… I- me and Percival have a very unique relationship, as I’m sure you’ve figured out. It’s something he’s strived to keep secret and once he’s lucid he will be fairly unhappy you’ve found out.”

Abernathy nodded and then bit his lip uncomfortably. “Why- why does…?”

“Why does he call me daddy? And who is his papa?” Oliver finished abruptly. Abernathy nodded, and Oliver sighed once more. “Percival… he needs someone to take care of him. God knows he won’t take care of himself, so he needs someone to do it for him. So me, and his papa, we take care of him when he won’t do it himself.”

Abernathy nodded and ran a hand through his hair. “Well… I suppose you can stay if you’re all he’s got. And this stays between us, I promise that. Director Graves would kill me if I told” He said, his mouth quirking at the edges. 

Oliver sighed in relief and shook Abernathy’s hand. “Thank you, Mr Abernathy. Percival will appreciate your silence. And, when he’s inevitably awkward and unpleasantly cold towards you, don’t take it to heart. We’re still working on his intimacy issues” Oliver laughed. 

Abernathy nodded and left the two in the room, closing the door behind him. The aurors looked at him expectantly and Abernathy shrugged. “He’s family” He said simply. 


End file.
